rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud Nimbus
Cloud Nimbus is a huntress, private investigator, younger sister of Jet Nimbus, and a former member of team LILC. Background Cloud was greatly spoiled as a child, having been raised in an upper class civilian family as the younger of two siblings. Her grandmother was a respected but not particularly renowned huntress who taught Cloud and her brother to fight when they were children, hoping to encourage the two of them to follow her path in life and become hunters. Cloud decided to be a Hunter quite early on in life, her brother following along as soon as he realized just how much trouble she would get herself into, in an attempt to minimize it. Her parents were entirely supportive of this goal and ensured they were both able to enter combat school when the time came. Not long before Cloud entered combat school her grandmother retired, passing down the fairly simple semi-automatic pistols she had used. Unfortunately, the school required her to build her own weapons, at which point she decided to model them after the weapons she had been trained to fight using. Being somewhat spoiled, Cloud was average at best when it came to academia; however being trained to fight in her grandmother's patented twin pistol style she proved highly effective in combat against both human and Grimm enemies. After graduating from combat school, she shipped off to Beacon, being placed on team LILC alongside Lalli Lahti, Umuthi Iqhawe, and Arevik Lusashogh. Becoming close friends with Lalli and Arevik, while mostly ignoring Umuthi’s existence until the point that they graduated, going on to become an active duty huntress, more often than not working alongside her elder brother Jet. Although the two of them were always close as children, Cloud and Jet have become more-so as adults, sharing a very deep bond beyond that of normal siblings, which has caused some trouble at times. Personality A fairly lighthearted woman, Cloud has always been fairly care-free, though she is quite good at thinking on her feet. In spite of her general bubbly-ness, she tends to be a bit self absorbed and vain, reacting poorly to her hair frizzing in humidity, though she doesn’t let it interfere with the good mood rainfall puts her in. Often gets in trouble, going to bars, getting drunk, and cheating at dexterity related games, at which point her brother has to bail her out. Appearance A fairly attractive woman who inherited her looks from her mothers family, keeps her hair long and un-styled. Favors rather elaborate clothes, namely: a, dark brown fitted corset with golden floral embroidery over the entirety of the garment. A sleeveless crop jacket with a thin choker directly connected to the jacket itself, held together at the front by a small, thin belt, in the same style as the corset. A thin leather belt around her waist with storage space. A pair of bracers that also act as storage for her pistol via a simple spring-lock mechanism, dark brown leather and stamped with a smiling rain cloud on each wrist. Black stretch-vinyl pants, that look like leather from a distance. Knee high dark brown combat boots with a low heel and gold laces. Skills and Equipment Weapon * Supercell * Type: Twin Rivet Pistol swords * Weapon Derivation: Astra 400 semi automatic pistol, Rivet gun (Dead Space 2), backsword * Form 1: A pair of semi automatic pistols chambered in customized 9x19mm parabellum (see features) * Form 2: Top sections pivot upward and long, single edged’ blades extend from below the barrels * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: folded in half, connected to storage system on underside of bracers * Features/Capabilities: Pistols fire custom rounds, each bullet drills into its target before arming an internal dust charge, which detonates when the trigger is pulled while in sword form, generating an elemental burst effect * Usage: Primarily used for chaining together attacks and setting up for rapid take down of multiple opponents * Planned/Possible Upgrades: None Notes: None at this time Semblance * Flutter * Type:Physical * Purpose: Utility * Short description: user is able to almost instantly shift to any point within certain parameters * Visual effect: burst of aura at departure and arrival * Range: long (10 meters) * Other limitations: requires direct, uninterrupted line of sight, making contact with outside objects causes user to drop out of the shift. * Active ability(s) (if any): User shifts forward 4th dimensionally to a point within direct line of sight, up to 10 meters away. * Notes: inspired by the Blink power from Dishonored, because it’s the only damned thing that you can get a solid idea of HOW the flash step type power works. Statistics * Strength: 1 * Agility:3 * Aura reserve: 3 * Aura manipulation:2 * Dust Manipulation: 0 * Dust use: 2 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 3 * Weapon Skill (General): 0 Trivia Category:Human Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959